Stars of Retribution
by Rocketfist
Summary: A baby Eldar is found by most selfless human mercenary crew and raised among them, years later he will come across discovering his heritage, and redeeming his place. There is more to than meets to the eyes.


**I'm only going to say it once throughout the whole story and chapters.**

** I do not own Warhammer 40k, or any of the Dawn of war game franchise. All original story idea and character goes to Games Workshop and Relic. As one of the OCs (Will mention at next chapter) belongs to an anomalous user on 4chan and/or was by a drawfag named Miko on /tg/ ( I'm not exactly sure if its him/her, hopefully he or she will forgive me, but I couldn't pass this up). However this is my fanfiction story and most OC characters in this story are mine. Thanks you…you may read.**

**[FIST OF FLAMES– EXITING THE WARP PORTAL – NOW ORBITING PLANET SIDE ****- DIRAGE III]**

A small gunship was transporting a group of mercenary raiders was just exiting a larger ship known as "The Fist of Flames". The gunship also known to be Striker began its descent down into the planets side. Inside the cockpit was the pilot was inputting the coordinates to the specific location where he was to drop off at the LZ. With his lights on his control screen reads "Setting course". The helmsman decided it was time to have a little kick back, and enjoy his canteen of liquor.

The doorway to helmsman pilot opened up, the helmsman spurted the liquor to his side and regained his composure. "I hope you aren't going to crash us helmsman, you may be the best, but you still need to work on focusing on what's at task when currently on the job Bruce", said Captain Adikia.

"_Oh shit_", thought the pilot, regretting that clearly he's forgotten his captains drinking policy of "No flying, and no drinking". However he couldn't help it, but the fact he never got the chance to get some alcohol lately during their last victory celebration over the battle of Kansas V colony. Nobody shared the left over's till he got his hands on one today.

The pilot cleared his throat and had to change topic.

"Captain Adikia, um…we will be entering the planet's atmosphere in fifteen minutes, might want to give the crew a debriefing to our assignment" as the gunship pilot straitening himself out.

The Captain did not reply, Bruce the helmsman was intimidated with the silent moment, hoping the Captain did not spot his slacking fit on the job.

The captain walk to the side of the pilot seat and gazed at the stars outside of the glass window, observing the rising sun shining over the planet side.

Finally he spoke. "Can I have some of that Helmsman?" asked Captain Adikia with a friendly tone of voice, as he then gave a light chuckle as he turned to Bruce with a smile.

Surprisingly, Bruce gave a relief and held up his canteen to his Captain.

"You don't need to be so uptight about it Bruce, we've known each other for a long while now", as the Captain took the canteen thankfully.

Bruce gave a light smile and checked his coordinates. "Sorry Captain, but you always look so serious most of the time…never really have time to talk as we use to", as Bruce lean back to enjoy the view. Adikia looked down, shuffled his boots, then he lean his back against the back of pilot seat, thinking what to bring up.

"Yeah well, that's true, been busy getting credits to keep the ship in one piece and feeding crew mouth, it's not easy but…". Adikia set the canteen into the cup holder next to the flight controls. He spoke "There's always war and dangers in this galaxy. The imperial Guard, Space Marines, High Lords of Terra …They do their best to make sure everyone is loyal and faithful to their Emperor, but they forget one thing." Pausing to Looking for the right thing to say. "We have forgotten the meaning to freedom, fighting to save lives, not spend lives for the Emperor…"

Adikia pulled out his lucky laspistol Archeotech the and made sure it was still in working conditions, of course most of their equipment were not operating as well as it still use to, Adikia made a note to himself for next time shore leave that he was to ensure all weapons and equipment were to be restocked and refitted. "Well, you better get the crew ready for briefing, never know what might hit ya when we touchdown" as Bruce reminded Adikia, checking and recalibrating the ships functions.

…..

Down in the passenger seating area where the mercenaries were walking back and forth in a single, large walkway, one was sharpening his blade as others were checking the conditions of their weapons and ammunition salvaged from fallen enemies in their raids. In the far back corner in the room was a single mercenary, who was unfortunately quite frankly new at this joining veterans mercenary team, he only came along because his "Best Friends" insisted he comes along to see the stars after seeing what a handful of self-less mercenaries could do against the slavers. That's right, as the young mercenary recalls, he was just a simple White Shield Guardsmen, her best friends Fredrick, was a in the Corporal rank but stood at his side at all times. Until a pocket force of Dark Eldars came in and raided their home which was near their outpost. Pin down as they recall, outgunned and flaked from Dark Eldars Jet bikes, screaming bikes zooming over our heads. It ripped away their cover. their command post were radio in saying they were going to be air strike upon nearby where the slavers took Imperial citizens and friendly wounded Guardsmen. But there was someone else who channeled in, telling our superiors to halt the air strike and let the Flames of Fist deal with the Slavers. He saw them drop right on top of those bloody heretics, Xenos alike. In end everyone congratulated and treated them like heroes. Eventually our General officials came into the area gave them a small fee of credit for assistant and then told them to be off. Fredrick couldn't take it anymore seeing greatest heroes being told off their superiors. Lance didn't want to go, he felt rather safer staying home, but Fredrick and Lance known each other for the longest time, they became more than simple best friends, they were like brothers. So it was live by following the same routine, guard duty, or become a mercenary seeing the stars. Lance had little choice, and Lance did not want to see Fredrick die, just as he wanted to see Lance make it through, they believed each other and plan to live to the end. Fredrick managed to get in to the crew, persistently enough and presented he had some engineering skills. He was easily accepted by Captain Adikia himself. Lance however had an unfortunate chance, but Fredrick convinced Captain Adikia to allow him on as his partner, and brother. Leaving out details they were not related. That was his story. He's not the adventurous type, but his brother Fredrick was.

Lance had just finished up typing his message to his mother and set his data pad at his side, figuring he was probably going to get an earful of words when he hears from her, but best to not let her worry of his disappearance in the Imperial Regiment. A fellow mercenary was walking down the aisle with his boots thudding over the sound of shackling chains banging across the ship.

"Hey Lance, catch!" said an engineer specialist.

With quick reaction he turned towards to the person who called out his name as Lance stretched out his hands, he caught a custom painted Las Rifle in his arms.

Lance took notice it was another of his former Imperial Guardsmen. Fredrick, the best friend he ever made throughout their training in the imperial Guardsmen camp; the person who got him into this mercenary outfit.

"So any idea what planet are we heading into, our mission?" asked Lance as he inspected his gun.

Fredrick took a seat across from Lance and began blew his battery pack ammunition and then slammed it into the rifles chamber.

"What makes you think I know, we're still the F.N.G.'s and you expect me to know everything, we have been only been for like two week?"

"Okay, okay sorry I asked….sheesh…" as Lance looked backed to his rifle, grumbling a few words mentioning how much his so called best friend as a bitchy ass.

"But…I do know we're almost there…it's at the edge of the _Eye of Terror_", as Fredrick tried to make it sound elusive.

Hearing the "Terror" part made Lance raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "Where'd you hear this?"

Fredrick gave the look down the other side of the long narrow walk way. Which he was trying to pointed out the big, bald, built dark skin person that carried what looks like a heavy plasma gun. All together made him look like a mean human tank that should not be messed with.

"That guy…he looks like one of those Bone'eads!" said Lance.

Fredrick folded his arms and leaned back "Carefully with the mouth of yours, he may be quiet type but he's too intelligent, making him a human _tank_, and he's also the Captains first mate…eh"

"Well figures, every Captain wants a big body guard," as Lance gave a snort, "…So what of the Eye of Terror?"

"Don't tell me you forgotten it, did you sleep through those lessons during the presentation again at school?" asked Fredrick with his eyes rolling.

"I know I know, it's the place of warp, and where those traitors and demons live …just concerned about what where heading into, I mean seriously that part of galaxy consist of aliens, and hosting grounds for chaos renegades!"

"Sweet Blimy Lance, settle down now!" as Fredrick tried not to look like amateur's among the crew.

"We're not actually going into the Warp, just at the edge," as Fredrick gave a shrug.

Lance narrowed his eyes giving Fredrick a hard look. "You're too arrogant to realize what's going to happen".

"And you my friend, are being too paranoid" as Fredrick pulled out his Las Pistol. "If we run into any trouble we'll just whip out our Las guns and shoot'em!"

"Got no disagreement there, but…that's old mum tales, besides we couldn't even stand up to those simple slavers scum bags back at home, just think how are we going to handle, Chaos Space Marines or Green Skins, in fact maybe this was a bad idea after all…" as Lance slump in his seat, already doubting of his decision to following Fredrick to joining the crew.

All of the crew members and mercenaries fell into silent as they snap to their attention to the doorway to the pilot cockpit slid open.

"There he is…Captain Adikia" Fredrick whispered softly his name, Lance gazing every specks of his features, from what Lance head about the Captain was he has been through a lot, fighting the wrong and bringing them to justice. He had quite the veteran feature, flat top hair style, a scar running down side of his face into a curve on to the jaw line. Lance had the chance to see Captain Adikia up close.

Adikia looked upon his men, it was a forty man mission, and many looked at him with straight eye, as if itching to wait for his signal when to shoot the enemy. Some gave a polite nod in respect. Others gave a sigh waiting to get over with the mission. But one thing that they all had in mind was loyalty for their Captain, they have seen enough of his actions he made in past, especially against the odds in dark times, he has done a lot for them.

Adikia looked at his sleeping right hand man, He knew he wasn't asleep, after all who can't judge their long known friend. Adikia taps the dark skin person shoulders who held his favorite Plasma gun, instantly his eyes flung open with caution and ready for action, but released his tense when he realized where he was again, "Captain…" as the ships heavy weapon specialist gave a nod as well in respect among the crew. Deron was first recruit when he brought the crew together. They've been through a lot together "So…how are the new cadets Deron, any trouble with them settling in within the crew?" asked Adikia. Making sure the two new recruits were in good hands.

Deron spoke with a scratch voice, naturally he wasn't much of a talker, and only spoke when he has to, mostly only respond to Adikia. "Annoying, but at least one of them fixed up most of our equipment, he's got quite a talent", finished Deron, he always sounding like he never used it for a while. Adikia gave a light smile then a small punch in the arms of Deron.

With a surprise look on Lance face, he notices their captain looked upon the crew with a smile. Usually most leadership throughout the galaxy would run their commanding squads with intimidating leadership, driving them to be stronger. But this man he thought, was somewhat giving off a friendly aura. It was quite different than when he saw him in the battlefield when he saved him and his platoon's position back at his home planet.

Finally the Captain spoke as he slung his rifle over his shoulders. It sounded a soft, yet loud someone who doesn't look that intimidating, although he spoke in a strong and firm voice that the even made Lance straiten his back to pay attention to his Captains briefing.

"Morning men, I see everyone locked and loaded, good…we got ourselves a mother lode here, we are getting paid rather a large amount of credit, and is located in on this planet, Dirge III, yep...green, lush forest, and clear river. But Looks aren't everything. It was a mining world to the Imperial until abandon due to increase activity of Xeno infestation after the Horus Heresy, apparently Imperial Archeologist were on an expedition had some leads to what seems like an underground shrine, there lies artifacts of the Great Crusade, holy relics, hidden tech, not sure, apparently the Research department didn't tell us to find out what exactly it is. They lost contact with them for about a week, sent another team, missing, now their hiring specific, well organized mercenaries crew, saying but they are willing to double the pay if we keep our mouth shut."

"What kind of Xeno are we dealing with?" asked a fellow mercenary.

"Ork mostly, maybe Eldar but, has not been determined who since then". Adikia was walking down the walkway at a very slowly pace for everyone down the seating rows to hear him out.

Fredrick took the chance to ask, "Sounds kind of suspicious if you ask me, and I thought the Administratum or Space Marines would be more likely to handle this kind of case?"

"Exactly, which is why we're going in, they don't want any kind of word to leak out, especially when the Research department doesn't want to be found out they've been doing the sloppy work".

"So…we're doing their dirty work behind the Administratum backs?", asked Lance.

Adikia turn towards Lance. Remembering Lance was one of the new recruits that eagerly joined their crew, it brought back memories from young men throwing away their lives believing they were invincible or dyeing for their Emperor without pride in themselves. However the so called Emperor Holy Will has blind these poor young men realizing they need to fight like men, not in vein of the Emperor.

Adikia raised his hands in defense, "I didn't say this was anything related or heretically against the Emperors will, just some archeologist paying us large amount of goods for getting them some artifacts or…whatever it is they found, it's an R & R mission cadets".

"R & R?", asked Lance dumbly.

"Recon and Recover Lancey", Fredrick told Lance.

_"Captain, we've just past the planet atmosphere, get ready, I'm dropping you boys down at landing zone in fifteen minutes, no resistance on my radar, but the sight sure is a beauty, you can open up the side door for the view",_ as the Helmsman informed the crew and the Captain through the speakers of the ship.

The Captain went to the front of the walk way, in front of the door way which led to open outside. Adikia lifted the red handle 45 degree, and pulled the doorway making a loud hissing sound. The crew stood up checking their equipment once more. Lance and Fredrick went up the front to get a better view what the outside world was like, neither of them has really gone off world or has ever seen natural habitat, they've heard so much about jungles and trees, but only in books and videos, they spent most of their lives growing up in cities full of metal factory and contraption. The sunlight poured into the room as Fredrick and Lance walk pass other crew members to catch the beautiful horizon sight of the so called Jungle.

Lance was awestruck by the sight, as Fredrick gave a smile in excitement, getting the chance to see other worlds than plain daily life, guard posting on the polluted world factory. But this was completely new to the both of them. Fredrick punched Lance at the shoulder armor "See, told you joining me will get you exited too". Lance only response was a slow nod and jaw dropping.

Until Lance notice something unusual with the smell flowing within the wind. "Ugh…what is that smell!"

Adikia grabs the handle on the ceiling and looked at the two recruits to keep his balance. "Welcome to the jungle boys"

"Smells like shit…" commented Fredrick.

"I take it you're both not used to it?" asked Adikia, he thought they've been off worlds.

Fredrick and Lance gave shook their heads. Adikia couldn't help but laugh at the newbie's who has no outside experiences. A man name Viper with a snake symbol into the shoulder armor, and had a robotic eye implant. He brushed past the two recruits with his Long Las. "Hahaha…You're just not used to it. The smoke and metal of the city life you use to know…messed up your sense eh, but this…You're in a whole other world pal".

The Striker began its decent closer what seemed like low leveled water swamp, it was the only clearest landing zone for the mercenaries to hop out. The crew was ready to go by the time the Striker came to a halt. Adikia was the first to step off the ship as his headphone speaker buzzed in. His boots was being sucked into one and half feet deep of water and mud, but continued sink deeper if he stood in the same place.

_"Sorry Captain, it's the only clearest landing zone, the whole area is covered in damn trees, I could probably try machine gunning down trees around the location but, I might hit something I should not, it's towards west of your location but, use your radar to point your way, radio me in when you get the package, I'll be in the air when you need me". _

"It's alright Bruce, we could use the exercise anyway, we'll signal you our location when we got it, over and out!" as Adikia radio back. Adikia slung his Lascarbine over his shoulders and made sure his "lucky" Archeotech Laspistol wasn't wet. The rest of the mercs weren't too happy where they set foot in but gave no indication of their complaints.

Adikia waved off the pilot and began to take charge. "Alright men, single file formation, this is an in and out mission…at least I hope so!"

* * *

><p><strong>I also don't want any flames so, don't be an ass, if there's anything wrong let me know in a polite way please. This is a "Canon"! I'm also getting some help by some friend to make sure the story will be more suitable for those who expect perfection to match up as close as it could be to the "Codex". Throughout the story you all might be familiar with several Dawn of War characters, and some are from other fanfiction or tg/ sites, but this is my fanfic. Thank you for those who took the time to read this, next chapter will be even better…at least I hope so. **


End file.
